<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Спа Винчи by Kai Ender (kaiender), Riario</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360534">Спа Винчи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender'>Kai Ender (kaiender)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario'>Riario</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G–PG-13 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Da Vinci's Demons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys in Chains, Gen, Hair Washing, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, Middle Ages, Missing Scene, Spa Treatments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Секреты красоты и тонкости ухода за волосами</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G–PG-13 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Спа Винчи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>по внутрикомандной заявке: "15 век, когда Лео Риарио держал в цепях, тот потребовал помыться, а то чешется голова)))))))"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На третий день Лео умудрялся дремать даже под непрерывные вопли и проклятия. Разбудила его, наоборот, внезапная тишина. Он вскинулся: что случилось? Грешник вырвался? Граф убился? С этой тварюги станется ещё и вены себе перегрызть, только отвернись…</p><p>Фуххх, нет, вроде обошлось, сидит, живой, почти здоровый, целый и невредимый. А судя по тому, как носом крутит, ещё и вменяемый. Ну, насколько вообще может быть вменяем племянничек Папы.</p><p>— Где я?</p><p>Ну нашёл конечно, что спрашивать!</p><p>— В мастерской Вероккьо. — Лео подумал и дополнил: — Во Флоренции.</p><p>— А судя по запаху — в хлеву где-то под Венецией! — скривился Риарио. — Люди, вы вообще знаете о существовании воды?</p><p>— Мы даже о мыле знаем, — ядовито отозвался Леонардо. — Могу накормить им твой грязный рот.</p><p>— Лучше волосы, — отозвался пленник, ощупывая себя скованными руками. — Это что, куски мозгов? Или костей?</p><p>— Щепки это, — проворчал Лео. — Ты через крышу падал…</p><p>— Надо же, — удивился Риарио. — Не помню такого.</p><p>— Зато я помню, — Лео потёр ушибленный бок и принюхался. Не сказать, чтобы вокруг смердело, но попахивало явственно. Хотя Лео мог бы поклясться, что он мылся на прошлой неделе! Или на позапрошлой? С этой беготней ни на что времени не хватает!</p><p>— Ну так что? — поторопил его Риарио. — Горячая вода? Корыто? Кусок мыла? Кровь христианских младенцев?</p><p>Лео вздрогнул, вспоминая римскую купальню.</p><p>— Знаешь, — сказал он, — пожалуй, ты пока так посиди. А я, так и быть, поработаю банщиком…</p><p>— Уговорил, — оскалился Риарио. — Только не забудь, я ненавижу розовое масло и турецкие скребки!</p><p>А как он предполагал мыться, если не натираясь маслом и не соскребая грязь? Водой что ли поливаться, пока сама не отпадёт? Это сколько же воды таскать придётся?.. Лео бы поворчал, но его воображение уже захватила идея аппарата, который сам бы взбивал мыло в ароматную пену, наполнял бы ею бадью, а потом ещё и спинку клиенту тёр.</p><p>Ну, теоретически, если хорошенько намочить волосы, намазать чистящим, а потом смыть — то пары вёдер должно хватить. Особенно если воду подогреть — Лео давно заметил, что горячая вода гораздо лучше отмывает кисти. Осталось придумать, как засунуть голову Риарио в ведро, так чтобы своя не пострадала. Да и пальцы хотелось бы оставить целыми — руки художнику всегда пригодятся…</p><p>Лео направился к столбу, где был прикован Риарио. Походил вокруг в раздумьях, поприкидывал углы и радиусы и вздохнул. По всему выходило, что пленника надо либо отвязывать — а это риск! — либо обтирать тряпочкой — а это бессмысленно, он угваздан так, что никаких тряпок не напасёшься!</p><p>Либо — инженер Лео или где?! — можно привязать объект к доске и передвигать на катках, и регулировать наклон подставками, и самое приятное — если ему рот кляпом заткнуть, он даже комментировать не сможет!</p><p>Когда придуман план и составлен чертёж, остальное — дело техники! Графа даже усыплять не пришлось, так, придушить слегка, и вот он уже упакован в верёвки, привязан к бывшей столешнице и прислонён затылком к ведру. Лео даже горячую воду туда заранее налил и холодной разбавил, чтобы не ошпарить пациента!</p><p>Поливать на волосы пришлось из ладони — ковшик в ведро уже не пролезал, не зря Риарио считался умником, вон какая голова большая! Каждый раз, когда Лео руку в воду окунал, приходилось гладить липкую макушку. Ну, сначала липкую, потом склизкую, потом просто мокрую, когда корка из крови и пыли размокла. Потом Лео от души посыпал волосы золой, щедро добавляя седины в тёмные пряди, и начал вымывать уже жир.</p><p>— Ты бы хоть с водой золу в кашу смешал, — ворчал некстати очнувшийся клиент. — Не вымоешь же ничего!</p><p>Лео с сомнением посмотрел на мутно-серую воду с хлопьями грязи и был вынужден согласиться. Пришлось выплёскивать это ведро и набирать следующее, пока в миске размокала очередная порция золы из очага.</p><p>— Может тебе туда ещё сажи добавить? — едко поинтересовался Лео. — Для придания яркости цвету.</p><p>— Яичных желтков и мёда, — обиженно пробубнил Риарио. — Для мягкости.</p><p>— Может тебе ещё и за розмариновым маслом в лавку сбегать? — саркастично спросил Лео. Вот ведь, наглец римский, ты ему палец покажи, уже руку откусить норовит! Не просто ему кровь с волос смой, а ещё и ублажи по-всякому! Обойдётся!</p><p>Лео втирал кашицу в голову и прислушивался к ощущениям. Действительно, свои волосы на ощупь были гораздо жёстче! То-то у него они вечно торчали во все стороны, а у Риарио мягко льнули к голове. Зо ещё ворчал, что это из-за привычки ерошить шевелюру грязными руками, а оказывается всё дело в яичных желтках! Надо будет в следующий раз, готовя краски, не выбрасывать остатки яиц, а на голову вылить. Но лучше сначала всё-таки не на свою, а облагодетельствовать того же Нико, а то мало ли. Вдруг это коварный римский план по захвату Флоренции путём лишения её гениального защитника?</p><p>Под руками блаженно заурчали, и Лео спохватился. Оказывается, он уже не просто натирал волосы, а разбирал на отдельные прядки, массируя виски и почёсывая затылок. Он быстренько подёргал за кончики, мол, просто проверяю, что колтунов не осталось, и плеснул воды Риарио на запрокинутое лицо.</p><p>Вдруг обнаружилось, что у того ресницы не просто густые, но ещё и длинные, а когда мокрые, то слипаются стрелочками, будто шерсть у мокрого котёнка. И шарики воды на них висят, как роса на травинках. И срываются, как капельки дождя, когда Риарио пытается проморгаться. Лео изо всех сил старался запомнить, как меняется при отрыве форма капли, поэтому прослушал следующую реплику.</p><p>— Что ты сказал? — переспросил он.</p><p>— Что ополаскивания крапивным настоем я не дождусь, — печально повторил Риарио. — Если ты вообще знаешь, что это такое…</p><p>— Противовоспалительное и кровоостанавливающее, — тут же отбарабанил Лео.</p><p>Риарио тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Однажды, — безнадёжно протянул он, — я отведу тебя в нормальные купальни, чтобы ты узнал, что такое нормально вымыть голову…</p><p>Лео мстительно выбил подпорку из-под одного края доски, окуная Риарио по плечи в ведро с водой.</p><p>— Однажды, — прошипел он, — я тебя не вытащу!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>